A Cry in the Wild
by sex's author
Summary: After a deadly encounter with a beast, to Lord Roxton may seem like a simple scratch may end up threatening his life but the life of his family. REad and find out!
1. the story unfolds

_Another beautiful morning shined upon the plateau. As the sun shined over the plateau's majestic domain the rays found its way it to the into room of the still sleeping Marguerite. Whilst the rest of the inhabitants of the tree house were up and prepared for a new day, the dark haired beauty lay slumbering away. Slowly, Roxton made his way to his love's chamber of course not without her cup of coffee. That would be like walking into a death trap. He stopped at the doorframe and engulfed the sight that lay before him. His love, laying sleep in the bed that that they now shared as husband and wife, as the sun reflected her beauty. The sight of her made him catch his breath while his heart nearly skipped a beat. _

"_What a beauty to behold. A beauty to which I can call my own." he thought to himself as he made his way over to his love._

_He placed the cup of coffee down on her stand, sat down upon the bed and called to his beauty as he gently shook her. _

"_Marguerite. rise and shine, my love." he said softly._

_Marguerite stirred and moan as the sunlight hit her beautiful eyes. "Noooooo, John let me sleep." she wined as she tried to pull the covers over her head. _

"_Oh no you don't, up we go." Roxton said as he pulled her up by her hands so she could sit up. Once she sat up, she rubbed the sleep out her eyes and yawned as she maneuvered herself to sit up against bed frame and pillows with her hands folded against her chest. _

"_You know lord Roxton, a true gentleman would have at least been prepared with a nice cup hot of coffee ." she remarked as she pretended to look agitated with him with a smug smile spread across her face._

_Roxton leaned over and grabbed the cup of coffee off of the nightstand and held it up before he gave it to her._

_Handing it to her he said, "Then I must be close to the gentleman ship, huh?"_

_Taking it, she smiled and retorted, "You seem to get closer and closer." They both laughed a little and she took him by the chin gently and they shared a sweet morning kiss. _

_After taking a sip and finally taking in the morning, she sighed and asked: _

"_So where is my little girl , she didn't join you this morning to disturb my beauty-sleep?" she said with a smile as she referred to her and Roxton's little girl, Jewel, who was now 4 years old and the apple of their eyes._

_(flashback)_

_April 22, 1926_

_Roxton walked into the room smiling upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. His eyes fell to a bed where his beautiful Marguerite lay holding a bundle of pure joy. Feeling his presence Marguerite looked and signaled him over to join them. As he joined them he kissed Marguerite and continued to stare at this beautiful baby his wife held in her arms._

"_MY god she's gorgeous!" was all Roxton was able to choke out as he stared at his new baby girl who only one day old had managed to steal his heart. _

"_Well Daddy would you care to hold your baby girl?" Marguerite asked her husband who still sat in utter amazement. _

"_Of course" he said holding his hands out to receive his baby girl. Marguerite handed the baby over to her husband, helping him to hold her the right way. Roxton let out a sigh of built passion as his baby girl wiggled in his hands. She looked at him with those same beautiful grey-green eyes that he had become so familiar with. He and Marguerite laughed a little as she yawned._

"_She's so tiny." Roxton stated breath taken. Marguerite said nothing but her expression agreed. She was dazed in her daughter's beautiful little face, which very much so resembled her own. _

"_What should we name her?" Marguerite asked as she momentarily took her eyes off her newborn baby girl._

"_I don't know. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. More precious than life itself. And she has this sparkle in her eyes, that I've seen only one place before….-" he said as he stared at a smiling Marguerite who sat with eyes meeting his and her arms securely around his waist and her face pressed against his shoulder. And with eyes drowned in each others love they shared a sweet little kiss before redirecting their attention back to the baby who stolen their hearts. _

"_What about Jewel?" Marguerite offered as she ran a finger down her daughter face, who cooed and yawned again._

"_I think that's perfect. But what about the middle name?….how does Isabella sound?"_

"_I think it's beautiful. Jewel Isabella Roxton." they both found themselves lost in their daughters beauty as they watched her slumber away in her Daddy's arms and in her Mommy's gaze."_

_(Present)_

"_Unfortunately no, my partner in crime was eating her breakfast so I had to go solo today." he said with a smile and made Marguerite laugh a little. _

"_So what godforsaken adventure does Challenger have us going on today?" Roxton laughed a little. _

"_Unfortunately, my love, Challenger has us trailing a new route that is supposedly a lot faster to the rubber tree grove in the northern side of the side plateau which will be an overnight trip. Lucky for us there's no dangerous tribes or cannibals in that area." he retorted_

"_Lucky, right! If that's what you want to call it." she spat back._

"_Well think of it as more time that we can spend with each other." Roxton said with that dashing schoolboy grin on. Marguerite couldn't help but to smile._

"_Forever the romantic, are we Lord Roxton?" she said with a smile as she leaned closer to her love._

"_Only for you my dear." he said with that dashing smile as he leaned in and his lips met hers with such passion. _

_As they pulled away Roxton spoke first._

"_Well Lady Roxton are you ready for another adventure?_

"_I don't believe I have a choice in the matter." she retorted._

"_Well then, get off of that fine tush of yours and get ready for a long day." Roxton said as he got from the bed and walked to the door turning to leave._

"_Uhhhhhh! Great! Three days of trudging through a hell sent forest. That's always been my picture of perfect romance." she yelled with immense sarcasm. Then as she flopped back down upon her bed, she heard Roxton laughing as he retreated up the stairs. _

_After sitting there for a while, finishing her coffee, Marguerite got washed up, dressed, braided her hair in a messy braid and retreated up stairs._

"_Mummy!" was the first thing Marguerite heard as she saw her little girl, with her bouncy dark brown curls and her green -gray eyes, running to her before she took her in her arms. _

"_Well good morning sweetheart!" she said as she scooped Jewel up in her arms and walked over to the balcony bench, and placed her daughter upon her lap._

"_Good morning mummy! Daddy told me that you have to leave to go on another adventure but you'll come back soon won't you?" Jewel said in a sad voice that broke Marguerite's heart._

"_Of course, we will sweetie! We'll be back in a couple of days. And until then you can play with your cousin Layton and you have Auntie Ronni (Veronica) , Uncle Ned, Challenger and Grandpa (Summerlee) that will take good care of you."_

"_But I'll miss you a whole lots mummy! Whose gonna read my bed time story and sing me to sleep tonight?"_

"_I know, I know sweetie. But you know what, just so you don't miss me so much I'm going to give you something. Close your eyes and put out your hand." Jewel did so obeyingly and within seconds she felt her mother place something in her hand._

"_Open your eyes." Marguerite said and as Jewel opened her eyes she gasped in surprise to see what was in her hand._

"_Mummy it's your locket!" Jewel said surprised with a smile spread clear across her face. "You love your locket mummy!"_

"_But I love you more Jewel. Take good care of it. And anytime you start to miss me or daddy hold it close to your heart and think about us." she said putting her locket on her daughter._

"_I love you mummy!" Jewel said with that sparkle in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck._

"_I love you, Jewel! Now sweetie, Daddy and I have to get ready to go. Do you feel better now about daddy and I leaving?" Jewel gave Marguerite a reassuring nod and with that Marguerite gave Jewel a kiss on the forehead and a pat on the butt to get her on her way._

_A Short while later Roxton and Marguerite were loaded up and prepared to go. They were all gathered at the elevator preparing to say goodbye. Veronica was holding her son Layton with Ned standing by her side, and Summerlee was holding Jewel with Challenger standing aside of him as Marguerite was giving her list of orders for them to follow. Roxton stood smirking behind her. _

"_Alright, Jewel needs to be in bed by 9:30 the latest. Make sure you give her medicine she's sniffling a little to much lately, she has three outfits already picked out for her, oh and Summerlee don't spoil her in her dessert like you normally do, oh and---"_

"_Marguerite, dear trust me, Jewel is in good hands, aren't you Jewel?" Summerlee said as Jewel gave him a reassuring nod._

"_Well alright, Jewel you be on your best behavior do you understand?" Jewel gave Marguerite another nod._

"_Alright then sweetie. Give mummy a kiss." Marguerite said as Summerlee handed her over to Marguerite. Marguerite gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek and held her in a tight embrace as Jewel wrapped her arms around her "mummy" with all the strength she could muster and nuzzled her nose a bit (making Jewel giggle ) before giving her another kiss on the cheek and handing Jewel over to Roxton, whom to him was his little princess. Roxton picked Jewel up and threw her up in the air as he often did, that made giggle and laugh. When he caught her he tickled her, making her laugh out loud and wiggle about as well as making everyone smile, and gave a kiss on the forehead before handing her back to Summerlee. _

"_Alright then we'd best be on our way Marguerite. That route won't trail itself." John said._

"_Oh alright. I love you Jewel." Marguerite said as she took Roxton's hand. _

"_I love you mummy!" _

"_Be good princess! Daddy loves you too." Roxton said as they turn to enter the elevator. _

"_Bye Daddy. Love you!" she said as the elevator began to descend. _

_Before the elevator had reached the ground floor Jewel leap out of Summerlee's arms and ran to the balcony bench, standing up on it. Once she saw her parents on the ground floor waving to her she began to wave back until they were clearly out of sight. _

_Well that's it for chapter one submit a review, let me know how you feel and i'll continue..._


	2. the adventure begins

_After along day of trailing through a jungle, night fell upon the plateau and Marguerite and Roxton were able to rest._

_In the tent…._

_Marguerite lay sleep in the arms of the man whom loved more than any heart should allow. Yet Roxton sat awake admiring his beauty as she lay slumbering away. Even asleep, Marguerite's beauty was not hindered. She was as gorgeous asleep as she was awake. Engulfing her beauty through his intense gaze he was mesmerized. He could no longer control himself in her presence. With his arm around her waist he brought her closer to him as he stroked he raven curls from her face. Unable to control his deep desires he began to stroke her belly under her shirt and kiss upon her neck. _

"_John." was all she murmured through her sleepiness, which had now passed and been replaced by new vivacious passions. _

_Now awake the kiss moved from her neck to her hot lips and his hand moved from her stomach to her breasts, while his other free hand began to work on the now onerous buttons of her pants. Marguerite's actions were just as if not more wild as John's. her hands went from being entangled in his hair to untucking the shirt from John's pants and undoing the buttons. Both of these lovers entwined in a sexual craze and deranged by their passions and lost in world without the restraints began to mold their bodies into one as the tension grew._

_Then suddenly……………a noise. The moment had gone as soon as John's head jerked up in response to his hunter instincts alarming the very much so unaware Marguerite._

"_What, what? What is it?" Marguerite said _

'_There's something out there." Roxton said still looking up and out trying to hear for noices._

"_Stay here." Roxton said as he turned to check out the noise._

"_Every time." Marguerite sighed annoyed by the coincidental event that had become so familiar to her. Roxton looked at her with hurt eyes as he looked up before walking back over to her. _

"_Marguerite I'll be right back I swear it. I'm just going to check to make sure that everything's alright. I wouldn't want anything to hurt you sweetheart. You know I'm incomplete without you." that put the smile back on Marguerite's face._

"_Aww that's the beautiful face I love to look at. Now I'll be back in 2 seconds and remember, you're in trouble when I get back." he said gently grabbing her chin and kissing her before leaving in the tent satisfied until his return._

_There she sat content and waiting for the man of her heart, when suddenly she heard gunshots. And in beat of a heart Marguerite had leapt form the tent and was looking outside into the darkness for her husband with her gun pointed and ready. _

"_John?" she called with a voice full of trepidation. And then from the bush john stumbled out barely able to keep his balance. _

"_Oh thank God! John!" she said running to his side and helping him to stand._

" _Oh John are you okay? Are you hurt ? What happened?" Marguerite said with a voice full of worry._

"_Seems like a beast back there got me before I got him." Roxton responded holding his neck. _

"_Let see how bad it is." Marguerite said trying to remove his hand which he held there very stiffly._

"_Marguerite really it's nothing. Just a scratch. I'll live." he said trying to remove attention from his wound._

"_I don't know how many times I've heard that before. John don't be foolish. Move that hand and let me see. Before that scratch turns into some horrendous infection." Marguerite said popping his hand away. Finally reluctant to argue with his very much stubborn wife he moved his hand and let her see._

"_Looks more like that bloody monster took a bite out of you. John scratch my ass, he took a bloody bite out of your neck. Thanks be to heaven he bite off your head."_

"_Marguerite really you don't think your exaggerating a little. It's really not that bad. I'm sure it's nothing you cant fix"_

"_John really this is serious. This so called scratch could really be infectious. Now lets get you cleaned up."_

_After cleansing his wound they went back into the tent and laid back down. _

_Holding her in his arms he said "Margueritedarling you worry to much. This scratch is nothing more than a scratch. I'll be fine."_

"_I know but I just get so nervous because I could lose you on this godforsaken plateau and I could bear the thought of losing you."_

"_Marguerite I love you and as long as you know that then you have nothing to fear."_

"_I love you John." _

_And that was all they said before falling asleep in each others arms. _


	3. CRANKY?

_As the bright new morn crept into the tent, Marguerite awoke expecting to feel the warm arms of a certain lord lingering around her when ….nothing. Marguerite awoke in a frenzy feeling the bare spot next to her, realizing that her heart was nowhere in sight. Quickly buttoning her shirt and slipping on her boots she jumped up from the tent and ran outside. Looking around nervously she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw John packing up the camping materials. _

_A little agitated by his lack of care she said sarcastically "Well how nice of to get going without me. I don't mind being left a jungle full of monsters."_

"_Well I don't remember being named your official alarm clock, MY DEAR. Please don't get yourself all in a frenzy, I haven't left yet." he said in the rudest way Marguerite had ever witnessed. A little thrown off by his comically appalling retort Marguerite's face fringed in confusion. Trying hard to hold her tongue she brushed it off and convinced herself that he must have just been a case of bad sleep. That's enough to cause a crude sense of crankiness. In lord Roxton's case it had better be._

"_Hurry up and get ready, I'd like to get going. I'm sick of being out in this disgusting heat." he said with insolence peaking through his statement. Marguerite , no longer able to hold her tongue, turned with a face resembling her previous one, spoke back in disgust to his perturbing attitude._

"_As I recall I was not the one who dragged us out of here in the first place. I would have been fine staying back at the treehouse. So I'd very much so appreciate it if I wasn't rushed. I don't know what's gotten into you this morning but I'd appreciate it if my husband came back."_

"_Nothings gotten into me I'd simply appreciate it if I wasn't being slowed down because my wife needs her beauty sleep."_

"_Oh so you're saying I'm hindering your schedule because if so you could very well leave. Besides I'd rather travel alone if this is the way we are going to carry on for the rest of the day. Your crankiness is something less than appeasing might I add." she replied. _

"_MY CRANKINESS! You know Marguerite you could be a real pain in the ass sometimes."_

"_And you're no prince charming yourself especially with the horrible attitude you're displaying." she spat back._

"_I don't have an attitude, Marguerite. You're simply annoying me."_

"_And you're doing a hell of a job of working on my nerves."_

"_You know what how about we don't speak until we get back to the treehouse. It might save me a hell of a headache."_

"_That's just fine with me. Ignorance is something I prefer not to argue with." and with that Marguerite stomped back into the tent frustrated and annoyed. She couldn't understand his behavior. He'd never acted like this, never this pigheaded and arrogant. She had no ideal what had gotten into John but whatever it was it was getting on her nerves already. _

_This journey back home was not one filled with their normal romantic banter but one filled with spiteful remarks being thrown back and forth. Especially by Lord Roxton. His behavior was something less than his normal well refined gentleman like behavior. His comments were rude and his attitude was set on pigheaded and arrogant. About three hours after their trek home began Marguerite broke their off and on silence._

"_John I need to rest for a second." she said in a calm manner. _

"_Rest?" he said as he had never heard the word before._

"_Yes, rest. You know like take a break. I wouldn't expect you to comprehend especially in the barbaric mood your in today." he laughed a little taking it and making a mockery of it._

" _5 minutes." he said sharply._

"_Oh thank for your kindness, your lordship." She said mockingly, still in a disbelief of his horrid behavior._

_After the break, they continued to argue and keep a crude silence between the two. As they approached the treehouse a short while later (about 3:00- 3:30pm) Veronica could hear them arguing back in forth and as they mounted the elevator the volume increased with every harsh they threw at each other._

"_Marguerite please, would you just be quiet!"_

"_I will most certainly not. Especially for the arrogant ass you've been all day. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of silence." _

"_Whoa, Whoa! What's going on here?" Veronica broke in, stopping the brawl before it grew anymore._

"_Don't ask me. Ask Lord pain in the ass to explain. He's been the king of annoyance and crankiness today." Marguerite spat out._

"_For the last time , I AM NOT CRANKY!" Roxton yelled out._

" _Okay so would ignorant be a better synonym." Marguerite yelled back_

"_Hey, Hey! Would you two cut it out and act like civilized adults? In case you've forgotten there are children here and their both napping. " Veronica interrupted once more._

"_You know what I don't have to take this. I'm going to go give my daughter a kiss and take a shower and a nap. Perhaps I can sleep off the aggravation I gained from you today Marguerite." He said walking away._

"_Good. Perhaps you could sleep off that pigheadedness and foolishness while you're at it." she threw at him as he left the room._

_Once Roxton left Veronica and Marguerite were left in the room; Veronica shocked by his behavior and Marguerite more furious than she had been all day._

_Veronica turned to Marguerite and asked: _

"_MY gosh. Has he been like that all day?" she said still shocked John's behavior._

"_ALL DAY Veronica. ALL DAY." Marguerite said as she sighed out the frustration that had just been built. _

_YOU GUYS KNOW HOW IT GOES. REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE! THANX!_


	4. Oh My Gosh

_Sorry i made you guys wait so long for it but here it is...chapter 4!_

_Soon enough darkness engulfed the plateau and evening settled in upon the inhabitants of the treehouse. Veronica was in the kitchen finishing dinner and Marguerite was busy setting the table, Ned sat in his personal area writing in his journals, Challenger of course was in his laboratory running test on a new discovery, and both Jewel and Layton sat listening to Summerlee tell stories. Roxton, the only absent one, was down stairs asleep. Dinner was done within minutes and Veronica began calling everyone together to get ready to come to the table._

"_Alright everyone dinners ready. Come and sit down. Layton, Jewel, Summerlee. Challenger come out of that laboratory and eat. You too Ned. Get up from that desk of yours and come eat." she called to them all._

_As they all came into the kitchen, Ned walked over to his beautiful wife who stood by the stove. Lacing his arms around her waist he whispered in her ear letting each word creep barely above a whisper : _

"_I love a forceful woman. You keep yelling like that and your going to be in trouble." he said as he kissing her neck. With her body fitting perfectly between his she let out giggles as Ned continued to whisper in her ear such inappropriate but deliciously divine "secrets"._

"_Oh would you two get a room!" Marguerite finally interrupted. _

"_Come on Marguerite, like you and Roxton don't do same."_

"_Speaking of Lord pain in the ass, he needs to be summoned from his mighty domain. Jewel!" she said calling to her beautiful little girl. Within seconds Jewel came bopping with her dark brown curls and her bright gray eyes to her mother's side ._

"_Mummy you called me." she said with her little British accent, walking up to her mother._

"_Yes, sweetie do mummy a favor and go get daddy and tell him that dinner's ready." she said bending down next to her daughter to meet her at eye level._

"_Yes mummy." she said obeyingly , as she scampered away running down the stairs to do as she was told._

"_Thank you sweetie." was all Marguerite said before having her attention drawn back to the conversation they were engaging in prior to her command._

"_As we were saying before" ,Veronica said pressing on with the conversation, "you two can't stay away from each other."_

_Marguerite smiled thinking of how inseparable her and Roxton were but remembering his awful attitude from earlier that put her right back into her formal mindset; pissed off. But before she could respond she was cut of by the yelps and sobs of "Mummy! " of her daughter coming back up the stairs. Marguerite ran to her automatically. _

"_Jewel! Jewel sweetie what's wrong? What's the matter?" Marguerite asked frantically kneeling to the floor and pulling her daughter to her, confused by the tears streaming down her daughter's face._

"_It's Daddy!" she exploded through her tears. "Something's wrong with Daddy!" she explained more thoroughly through her choking sobs. A silence of pure panic and magnificent fear surged through Marguerite's veins before she took off down the flight of stairs to her room, with Ned, Veronica and Challenger following her. Summerlee remained upstairs to try to relax a now worried Layton's and a frantic Jewel. _

_The sight the treehouse inhabitants engulfed was most frightening. There in the bed, lay Roxton breathing extremely hard in convulsions with beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, and sweat profusely soaking the sheets. Marguerite gasped at the heart wrenching sight as she ran to his side and took his hand. He muttered something in a barely in and audible voice._

"_Marguerite. Marguerite." he repeated in a whisper. _

"_John, sweetie! John I'm here! I'm here sweetheart! John can you hear? Darling please open your eyes. John! You'll be fine I swear it! Challenger do something!" Marguerite screamed frantically on the brink of tears._

"_My God!" was all Challenger said as he rushed to Roxton's side taking his pulse and temperature. _

_As he placed his hand to John's forehead, he snatched it away as if he had been burned._

"_He's burning up! We have to get his temperature down."_

_With Challenger at one side of Roxton trying to still him from the convulsions and Marguerite at the other whispering soothing words into his ears and wiping away his sweat from his forehead and replacing them with kisses, Ned and Veronica were left in the room taking in the horrific sight. _

_When suddenly Jewel came running down the stairs, with tears flowing down her face and yelling for her father, followed by Summerlee trying to catch her. Veronica caught her at the door before she could see the frightful sight again. Ned seeing Layton at the stairs ran out and took him in his arms and carried him back upstairs trying to prevent his from witnessing this horrifying sight._

"_Daddy! Daddy! "she screamed through her sobs. "I want my Daddy!" she said continuing to scream._

"_Get that child out here!" Challenger screamed out, fearing for Jewel to once have to see the limp body of her father. Veronica attempted to pick her and carry her out but Jewel resisted with all of her strength still screaming for her father._

"_Nooooooo! Noooooo! I want my Daddy! I want my Daddy!" she screamed to the top of her lungs, kicking and screaming trying to resist her aunt from carrying her away. _

"_Marguerite take your daughter, you're the only one who will be able to calm her!" Challenger screamed to her through the noise of Jewel's tears and screams._

"_I can't leave John!" Marguerite protested._

"_Marguerite go! He'll be fine! _

_"But Challenger -"she protested once again. _

_GO!" challenger screamed. _

_Feeling no alternative but a heart full of remorse, she did so obediently slowly letting go of John's hand, and going to taking her screaming and kicking child from Veronica. Finally in the arms of her mother Jewel calmed, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and crying into her mother's shoulder allowing Marguerite's sushes and rhythmatic rubs on her back to finally alleviate her frantic rage. With her daughter in her arms Marguerite turned to leave the room. At the doorframe Marguerite turned back looking at her husband laying in the bed with tears streaming down her face and finally with a heavy heart ,turned retreating up the stairs hearing only the mumble of Challengers orders and her daughters sobs as the world began to fade leaving only her and her lonely heart. _

_Alright you guys know the deal let me know whatyou think and i'll continue!_


	5. New Hope

_ It was well into the night after catastrophe hit the tree house. It seemed it had been umpteen hours since Marguerite had left her husband's side. There they sat, mother and daughter, blank, scared, and despaired, crying in each others arms. Marguerite sat upon her daughter's bed, holding her close to her, rocking her back and forth, soothing her as Jewel's tears met Marguerite's shoulder. Even in her attempt to remain calm and composed Marguerite's pain and fear found their way out, as her few tears gingerly stroked her cheeks. The thoughts of losing john constantly invaded her thoughts. She sat with a pain unimaginable and a burden of love upon her heart. After some time Jewel finally calmed as she rested herself against her mother._

"_Mummy," Jewel Began, " I want daddy." she said still unable to understand what was happening. When in all actuality, Marguerite herself was quite unsure of what was happening._

"_I know, I know sweetie. I want him too, darling." _

"_I'm scared for daddy, Mummy." she said with tears beginning to swell in her eyes again as she stared up into her mother's eyes._

"_Shhh, Jewel. It's okay, love. He'll be fine." , Marguerite said continuing to rock her and rub her back wanting it to be the truth. _

" _Jewel?" Marguerite asked._

"_Yes"_

"_Do you remember the other day when daddy and I left, and I gave you my locket to wear?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And so do you remember what I said?"_

"_Yes. You said to hold it close to my heart when I started to miss you." Jewel said barely audible looking up into her mother's face with her tear stained face._

"_Well, I must have forgotten to tell you that locket gives you comfort anytime you need it. Whether it be because you miss mummy or daddy, or your scared and sad. You just hold it close to your heart and wish all your sad thoughts away and I promise you Jewel all your sad thoughts will go away." Marguerite said trying to provide her daughter with some comfort to help her daughter rest her aching heart._

"_Lay down Jewel, and hold the locket as I told you to." Jewel did so obeingly. Marguerite lay next to her daughter stroking her face and rubbing her back. Minutes later Jewel asked:_

"_Mummy, can you tell me a story about you and daddy please?"_

"_Of course Jewel." Marguerite said without a hesitation of thought. And with that Marguerite began to tell a tale of her and John's everlasting love. With every word of love passed known, Marguerite's heart grew light as she remembered good times spent with the man she loved more than life it self. But with every memory came the pain of realizing that there may not be any more times to spend laughing by the banks of the river, or sharing sweet kisses, or nights of passion and tears of a pain unknown would spill from her eyes. Within minutes Jewel was sleep in her mother's arms gripping the locket as tight as her little hands could. While Marguerite lay taking in every feature of her little girl as she continued to stroke her face with her forefinger marking her every feature that resembled John's. _

_Little did she know that by the doorway, she was being watched by Challenger and Summerlee. They stood consuming the heartbreaking sight that lay before them. _

"_Marguerite." Summerlee said calling to her and signaling her to where Challenger and himself stood. Without hesitation, Marguerite hopped up, quickly blowing her daughter's candle, and walked over to the door closing it behind her._

"_So? How is he? What's Wrong? Is he okay? Will he be alright? Will he --" _

"_Marguerite, marguerite dear ,calm down. Perhaps,…. perhaps we should go sit down and talk about this." he said hesitantly, with a great pain in his heart. Not having the strength to argue, Marguerite agreed and followed them into the kitchen as Summerlee prepared a some tea for them all. As Challenger and Summerlee took small sips of their tea Marguerite sat looking down upon the cup into the deep brew as she ran her forefinger around the rim of the cup. Finally looking up into the eyes of the man who had become a substitute she broke the silence._

"_So would anyone care to tell me of my husband's well-being? Summerlee? Challenger?" she asked a little irritated by their delay of delivering their news about her husband. Summerlee unable to deliver the news to "his daughter" whom he had seen become so strong yet with in the few hours had been broken down into such a weak excuse for Marguerite, allowed challenger to deliver the news. Challenger, clearing his throat began._

"_Marguerite, John is not doing well." he began._

"_Apparently ..!" Marguerite said pointing out the oblivious._

"_No Marguerite. The animal that gave John that scratch on his neck , had rabies. John was infected with the disease and without the proper antidote, he could…." he said pausing finding it difficult to continue._

"_He could what Challenger? What?" she said hysterical not want to hear the predictable truth challenger was preparing to reveal._

"_He could die Marguerite!" challenger spat out. Marguerite sat shocked, barely breathing. _

"_Die? John could …. Die?" Marguerite stumbled out captivated and consumed by her shock._

"_Marguerite-" Challenger said attempting to call to her, only to be cut off by Marguerite's hand as her other covered mouth to smother the gasps and mutters of pain before she let out yelps of heartbreak._

"_Please…. I need to be alone." she said in the barely audible voice before she ran off towards the balcony in tears. Challenger went to follow her to attempt to console her but Summerlee stopped him._

"_George , don't. She needs to be alone." he said placing his hand upon his shoulder._

_Marguerite stood at the balcony under the moonlight with only tears and her broken heart._

_Marguerite's POV_

_How could this be? I can't lose John. He's become my everything. He is the only man, that I've ever loved and I can't lose him. And what about Jewel she can't go on without her father. What will I do?_

_Present _

_With these thoughts invading her mind she marched down to her room and stopped at the doorframe . She slowly walked over to the bedside where her ill husband lay._

"_John how dare you promise me forever, and try to leave me now?" She said on the brink of tears as she continued._

"_How dare you? John please. Please fight. I need you darling. Jewel needs. Your baby john, she's needs her father. She needs someone to teach her be a good person. Listen to me john. I know you can hear me John. I love you and I need you to stay here with me. So please fight. I'll be here, forever and always." and with that Marguerite brought a chair closer to the bed, took his hand and kissed it and there she curled up for night with her husband by her side and a new found faith and hope instilled in her._


	6. HEEEEEES UP!

_ Three days of sorrow past through the treehouse and yet the Once magnificent hunter did not stir from his ill condition. Day and night, Marguerite remained by his side. Cleaning him, bathing him, changing his sheets, aiding to his every whim hoping that in miracle moment Roxton might wake from his deathly decline of life. On occasion Jewel would stir from her own bed and come and sit in with Marguerite and sleep in her mother's arms for the night as they fell asleep next to the man they loved with their entire hearts. Despair not only took over Jewel and Marguerite but the entire treehouse. Each day they all sat with heavy hearts and their fingers crossed in hope for the best. While, Challenger slaved away attempting to find some antidote of pure magic to cure the wonderful hunter. Only seeing Marguerite a couple of times out the day when she ventured from the that realm of sickness, poor Layton left dumbfounded, questioned about his once beautifully energetic aunt._

"_Daddy?" Layton began as he stared up into Ned's beautiful blue eyes , "Why is Aunt Madge (his nickname for Marguerite) sad? Is because Uncle John won't wake up because I'll wake him up for her." he said so seriously which made Ned smile. _

"_Don't we all wish we could wake him up kiddo. Aunt Marguerite misses Uncle John more than me or you could even imagine." Ned retorted as their eyes both fell upon balcony where the heartbroken Marguerite stood contemplating her future without Lord Roxton. Tears that had remained dormant for the past days when she attempted to remain strong, finally fell down her cheeks. The moonlight gave a luster to the tears that spread down her cheeks. Lost in her grief Marguerite failed to hear her "sister" come over to her._

"_Marguerite?" Veronica called to her from the side. Then as Marguerite turned, Veronica's heart sunk into her chest once she the tears flooding Marguerite's face._

"_Oh Marguerite. Come here." Veronica said to her with a broken heart, reaching out to Marguerite with opens arms to comfort Marguerite. Veronica rubbed Marguerite's back, soothing her pain and quieting her sobs, as Marguerite cried into her shoulder. _

"_Veronica…" she sobbed as she cried into Veronica's shoulder "I don't know what to do. I I can't to be without him. I love him so much. What if….." she tried but the words were choked somewhere between her throat and her heart. "What if he……" she tried again but once again was unsuccessful this time by a burst of sobs that she was unable to contain. _

"_Marguerite, you look at me and you listen. You are the strongest woman I've ever known and you and Roxton have something so strong that not even death could break you two apart." Veronica said with determination and a fiery passion from the bottom of her heart. _

"_I know, but I'm just so frightened." Marguerite replied through her sniffles and tears._

"_I am too. We all are, but John is a fighter and he's not giving up without a fight. He's going to make it Marguerite." Veronica responded with the up most confidence. Ever so grateful to Veronica, Marguerite managed a weak smile. _

"_Now, see better. Now lets go sit and have a nice cup of tea." and with that the duo left the balcony and went into the kitchen. _

_After a long conversation with her "sister" over a nice soothing cup of hot tea, Marguerite decided it was time to check on John. As she marched back down to her room, pain flooded through her heart but meditating in the comforting words of her "sister" Marguerite fought back her tears. When she finally approached her room and opened the door her heart stopped and her pulse quickened and her fear tingled her body straight down to her toes. John was not there. Her eyes searched the room for her lover as she stepped into the room when suddenly…..the door slammed behind her. _

"_John! OH my god your up darling!" she yelped with joy as relief surged through her. _

"_Damn right I'm up. Where the hell were you?" he snarled._

"_What? John what's wrong?" she asked bewildered with the up most confusion._

"_Answer me woman, WHERE WERE YOU?" he screamed alarming the co-inhabitants of the tree house as he grabbed Marguerite by her forearm, twisting her around._

"_Ow John! Your hurting me!" Marguerite whimpered as she struggled against john. Then suddenly as she looked into his eyes she could she the difference. His eyes were red and cold. They were daggers piercing her very flesh as they spoke. This was not her John she so longed for. This man was a diseased imposter of the man she loved. _

"_I'm not going to ask you again! ANSWER ME! " he raged as his voice filled the air as he continued wringing Marguerite about by her shoulder. _

"_John please." she cried as past memories of lover's pain flooded through her. " I was up stairs with Veronica." she added. Marguerite was scared for the first time of John._

"_You were out there weren't you. Acting just like the rest of em'. Street whores." he spat out._

"_John what are you talking about?" Marguerite cried out as she doubled over in pain from his masculine grip._

"_DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU LITTLE JEZABELLE!" he screamed in her face as he threw her against their bed room wall creating a crash of thunder._

_Back up Stairs_

_It was well into the might. Rain flooded the plateau's dark domain. Upstairs Challenger, Veronica, Summerlee and Ned all sat quiet barely talking, barely breathing. Veronica sat by the balcony bench lying upon Ned's chest as they both watched the rain fall. Summerlee sat in his chair resting his eyes. While challenger sat in the kitchen sipping on a fresh brew of coffee. The kids were long ago put to bed. When suddenly the rythematic drops of the rain were broken this muffled yelling. The voice held so much base that the rain muffled the sound. They sat up alert of this yelling but unsure of its keepers. When suddenly there was a crash that rumbled the tree house followed by the rumbling distinct voice of Lord Roxton._

"_Dear God!" Summerlee gasped as they all retreated downstairs with haste._

_Back downstairs._

"_John Stop!" Marguerite cried as he thrashed things about the room. Books went flying, the rocking chair was knocked over, as Roxton rampaged through their room leaving a very frightened Marguerite balled against the wall crying. _

"_You're delusional!" she screamed from her ball. _

_Then as he came back towards her she stood, as he beat his hands against the wall near her head. _

"_John!" she screamed as he beat his fist near her head._

"_I'll show you!" he said as he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. And in a heart beat he pounced on her like a ravenous beast. _

_He sat above her: _

"_John please, don't do this." she said though her tears._

"_I'll show you how to betray me!" he purred in her ear as he lowered himself down upon her ignoring her cries and ripping open her shirt. _

_When …………………………Ned, Challenger, Veronica, and Summerlee burst into the room. _

"_Good Heavens!" Challenger gasped as he engulfed the sight that lay before him. Marguerite pinned under Roxton crying to be let go. _

"_Roxton get off of her." Ned warned._

"_Come now Neddy-boy am I truly supposed to be afraid of you." Roxton laughed. Then Ned pulled out his pistol and pointed at Roxton. _

"_I said get off of her." Ned growled once again. Roxton simply laughed. Then suddenly Challenger reached for his gun and pointed at Roxton._

"_Oh So your into this too eh Challenger." Roxton chuckled, delusional and unconscious of anything happening. _

"_If it be so then very well. John your sick. You don't know what your doing." Challenger explained._

"_Are you trying to call me crazy?" Roxton questioned with this deranged look upon his face before bursting into laughter._

"_John don't make me." Ned warned with trepidation surging through his body as he drew attention back to Roxton. Roxton cackled at his warning as he finally rose from her small frame, kissing her on her forehead. Marguerite scuffled away to the safe arms of Veronica and Summerlee. John began to walk towards them with this smock villain like grin upon his face._

"_John don't make me." he mocked. _

"_Don't make you what Neddy-Boy. Don't make me laugh." John mocked. Ned kept his gun pointed at him._

"_John!" Marguerite cried from the bedside as she was being tended to by Veronica and Summerlee. _

"_What? You're gonna shoot me?"Roxton questioned mockingly as he further approached Ned but then paused and stood still with his cocky grin painted upon his face as Ned cocked the gun preparing a round of fire. Tension surmounted the room._

"_So now we have grown up eh Neddy-Boy? So prove it. Shoot me." Roxton tested._

"_No! Ned Don't! He's delusional he doesn't know what he's saying." Marguerite cried from the side of bed as she buried her head into Veronica's shoulder as tears flooded both of their faces. _

"_Do it Ned, Do It! Pull the damn trigger Ned! Pull it! Shoot me!" Roxton egged, laughing psychotically. Sweat trickled down Ned's forehead. As the moment of fear took over him, all Ned could was the sound of her heart pounding loud in his chest and Marguerite's cries that sounded far away. _

_Then from the door came………_

"_Daddy?" It was little Jewel standing at the door still gripping her mother's locket. All looked up immediately, frightened by what Roxton would do. Marguerite stood preparing to do anything to protect Jewel if Roxton made any sudden movements. Ned and Challenger quickly lowered their guns. John turned with this confused look on his face as if he'd never even seen her before. _

"_John it's your baby, Jewel. Your little princess." Marguerite reminded him through a shaky voice. John continued to stare into her small face. _

"_Daddy, why are you making so much noise? You woke me up." Jewel continued in her innocent voice unaware of what was going on. Roxton moved closer to her. Walking slowly, never taking an eye off of her. Summerlee stood behind his granddaughter feeling the same fear for her that Marguerite felt. Then as he finally approached her, he kneeled down on one knee, still with this confused look on her face. He looked deep into Jewel's eyes. Felt her beautiful little pale cheek with his forefingers. Ran his finger through her beautiful raven hair. Jewel smiled in response. Then as he arose he walked over to Marguerite and did the same, leaving that very same confused façade fused upon his face. Marguerite gasped scared but as she looked into his eyes she realized that it was no longer the deranged, demented John but her John and in realizing that, she smiled and released all her fear at his touch._

"_M- Mar- Marguerite?" John stuttered out looking deep into her eyes. But before she could respond to her lover's progress……………….……………...he fainted. Falling into convulsions onto the floor. Marguerite dodged down to his side. Supporting him, cradling him in her arms and cried out for help as she buried her tears upon his cheek. Ned, Challenger and Veronica raced to John's aide and Summerlee grabbed the now crying Jewel brought her upstairs._

"_Challenger, please help him." Marguerite cried, pleading him as they all stared down at John. _


	7. What to do?

_After Roxton's seizure finally ended, and they placed him back into the bed, Marguerite remained by his while Challenger, Veronica, Ned and Summerlee retreated upstairs momentarily._

"_I can't believe this," Veronica began. "We have to do something."_

"_I know, I can't imagine what Marguerite is going through right now." Ned added._

"_George weren't you working on an antidote?" Summerlee asked._

"_Yes but I can't be sure that it will work." he retorted._

"_Well it's better than nothing!" Ned added._

"_No I don't like the idea of this it hasn't been thoroughly tested yet. It could kill him before it could cures him." _

"_But Challenger we have to do something." Veronica pressed._

"_Yes I agree, it'd be better to try then to leave him helpless." Summerlee added._

"_Arthur you know very well what could happen if anything should go wrong." Challenger said defending his claim._

"_But George, It could be our only hope for him." Summerlee added leaving George quiet to contemplate this decision. Just then Marguerite entered the room. _

"_Marguerite!" Ned called to her. "Would you be willing to try an untested antidote to cure Roxton?" he asked._

"_Of course! Why? Challenger do you have something that might help?" she asked with big eyes of hope._

"_Yes but,…. It hasn't been tested Marguerite and I'm not so sure if we should take this risk." Challenger replied._

"_Challenger, I'm willing to take that risk. Please George." Marguerite begged._

"_Very well. Lets prepare to give him the antidote." he simply stated. _

_After giving Roxton the antidote, and they all retreated to their rooms, Marguerite remained by his side and talked to her sleeping love._

" _John, I love you more than life itself. I would give my life just to see you smile. My heart belongs to you. John please come back to me. Fight for me. I'll be waiting here in the morning for you." and with that she kissed him, took his hands, and before she fell asleep in the chair she'd slept in for almost four days, she let out a sigh and a single tear stroked her face. And with that she closed her eyes and dreamed of the morning. _


	8. BLESS HER LITTLE HEART

_**Guys im so sorry for the long wait. but nevertheless, here it is, chapter 8. please review. it gives me inspiration to continue!...lol.**_

_Though a new morning dared to dawn, the night reigned over the plateau with silent darkness engulfing it. Yet in this peace, there lay awake one little heart filled with fear and sadness. Jewel lay wide awake in her bed with eyes wide open. Not completely understanding, yet not completely misinterpreting the jeopardy that had so recently found its way into her life, Jewel lay with a cover of fear around her. Letting a single tear of despair drop from her small cheek, jewel stripped her herself of her sheets and crawled down from her bed. With feet planted on the ground jewel made her way down to that realm of tragedy. _

_Tiptoeing her way down the stairs, her small frame was outlined by the glow of the night. She paused as she finally approached her destination. She stood trembling in full contemplation. Turning the knob of the door , she let go of her fear, and pushed forth her courage as she opened the door and walked into the room. She stood still for a second taking in the sight that lay before her. Her father, ill upon the bed, barely breathing with her ever so loyal mother sleeping right by his side in the rocking chair. Swallowing a wad of her fear down, she made her way closer to her father' s side._

"_Daddy." she called barely above a whisper as she stood by his side. _

"_Daddy,…I know you cant hear me. Grandpa told me it was a cause your sick. But daddy," she said focusing her little face in his, " I know your strong, I know you'll get better and come back to play with me and mummy. When you left the other day mummy gave me her necklace to make me feel better, …………maybe,… maybe it could make you feel better too daddy." she said looking deep in to his closed eyes. With that she took off the necklace and opened his hand gently and placed it in his palm. Then curling his fingers back into a fist with her small ones, she took his hand and placed it back upon his chest and kissed him on his forehead._

"_I love you daddy." _

_And with that she took a breath of hope and alleviated her heart of the fear and sadness that had so easily found its way there. But before her exit she turned and looked back, and as contentment filled her little heart, she smiled. Then with a peace of mind she yawned, and let sleepiness guide her back to her room. _

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. A cry in the wild

_Im so sorry for it being so late with an update but never the less here it is. Let me know what you think!_

_In the fight between a new day and the bask of the night, Lord Roxton remained in his comatose of a state. His new dream revolved around a filter of a world to which he was unsure to call reality. His little girl sat next to him in the night professing her love and confidence to him and in doing so place his wife's locket in his hand for strength. He could feel the cool medal in his hand, the shape of the heart, the very engraving of the design on the outside, yet this very reality was interrupted by one that drove far deeper into the mind. A cry broke into the silence of his mind as he entered the door of this distancing dream. The cry echoed through a hollow realm of a clouded world unknown to him. He followed it intently and allowed it to lead him to a door which was the source the ear piercing screech of pure terror. And opening the door he stood witnessing a most horrifying sight._

_There, right before his eyes, he lay in his bed, pale and deathly as Challenger and Summerlee worked to bring him back to life. Shocking his chest with these electric heart resuscitators. He jumped as he watched the electricity thrive through his body . Then from the side he saw his beauty crying being held by Veronica who was just as worst off as she was. Somewhere between shock and terror he could hear Challenger yelling between the shocks and Summerlee's CPR "Don't you dare give up on me John! Do hear me dammit! You come on!" he could hear Veronica ssshh' s of comfort to his poor Marguerite. He could hear Summerlee yelling to Challenger and to his own lifeless body "Hit him again! Come now old boy! You come back to us!" And in this brouhaha of terror he could hear his baby girl crying the very cry that brought him to this realm of pure horror from the stairwell, screaming "0h Uncle Ned let me see my daddy! Please! Daddy!" . He could feel tears threatening to swell his eyes. His eyes fell back to the bed where after a myriad of tries of revival Summerlee held his hand up to Challenger to hold his repeated attempt of life, and with the pointer and middle fingers of his hand he placed them upon Roxton's wrist to check for a mere hope of a pulse. He looked up to Challenger with a tear falling from his eye and Challenger understood. With a nod and a few tears slipping from his very own eyes, Challenger helped Summerlee to lift the white sheet over his eyes. "No. No!" John uttered. His eyes searched the room from some truth of reality. Yet all he saw was a room of sadness; Challenger and Summerlee standing with their hats to the chests and their eyes to the floor, and Veronica crying still attempting to calm a very hysterical Marguerite who collapsed into tears in her arms. Yet he wouldn't allow his eyes to be truthful, he couldn't! He was alive and he knew it! He screamed to them all. "Marguerite my darling. Don't cry, I'm here! Challenger, look old boy! Summerlee! Veronica! Someone please!" Yet no one heard his screams. He was dead to them. Tears now puddled his eyes and fell off the sides of his cheeks and he sat back against a wall falling down to his feet and cried like his very own daughter cried for him. _

_And as the dream faded, reality set back in and for the first time the in days Roxton's eyes snapped wide open to the darkness of the world. _

_Review!_


	10. AwAkE!

With eyes wide open to the darkness, Roxton breathed a jagged and hard breath in an attempt to suck in every ounce of life. His clothes were drenched in the salt of tears, sweat and fear. He refused to believe his dream of death. It couldn't be! He simply wouldn't accept it! Though he could see nothing but darkness, he listened. He listened for any sign of reality to confirm that he was still there. That he was still alive. That he would still be able to kiss his Marguerite and profess his love to her. That he could tell his baby just one more bedtime story. That he could hear Challenger and Summerlee mutter over some scientific find, or hear Ned constantly try to convince little Layton that he would become a great journalist just like his daddy and hear Veronica laugh at Ned's hopeless attempts . He prayed for a sound, any sound.

There was pure silence until………………………………………………...he heard the wind shuffle along the trees and the trees dance in reply. He heard the dinosaurs' wild roar, and finally he heard the most beautiful noise of all. He heard someone breathing heavily close by and without another doubt he knew it was his Marguerite. Never had such sounds brought such pleasure to Roxton. The ruffle of the trees against the wind, the roar of the dinosaurs, and the breathing of his beauty just seemed to fill him with life and displace the doubt and fear of death.

The moon seemed to celebrate life with him, for light seemed to dance into the room and chase away the immense darkness. He looked over to his side and saw his beauty asleep in the rocking chair with her blanket off of her. Her frizzed ebony tresses danced wildly against her smooth ivory skin and her tear stained cheeks shined against the moonlight. He let out a sigh and attempted to lift himself out of his bed of sickness to reach her and comfort her but he paused feeling something in his hand. He looked and saw Marguerite's locket sitting in the palm of his hand. He stared at it for what seemed to be hours trying to figure out how it ended up in his hand. Then he remembered his little princess right before his horrific dream, tiptoeing into his room and placing the locket in his hand and hoping it made him feel better. His face lit up and a tear rolled down the mighty hunter's cheek just thinking of his baby girl and how she had inhabited his strength.

"She was absolutely right. I certainly do feel much better."

A sleepy "John" was whispered from the lips of Marguerite and it broke him from his moment of bliss and brought him to another. He lifted up the covers and rushed by her side.

"I'm here my love. I'm here Marguerite." He whispered back while his eyes searched hers hoping to reach her through her dreams and dissipate every bit of sadness she felt. Her eyes flickered a bit and finally opened to the sight she had been dreaming of for the past four days. Her john was kneeling right before her with his ever-loving eyes shining so bright with love and innocence and searing into her very core. She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then she touched his face, his hair, his lips, just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Her face lit up and tears began to pour down as she embraced him, once she knew that this truly was her John, her love, her heart. John wrapped her in his arms so tightly and kissed her over and over again stroking her hair while he whispered "I love you" continuously. She pulled back a little, taking his face into her hands as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I thought I had lost you." She managed through her tears that seem fall more rapidly, while her reddened grey-green eyes looked deeply into his.

"Oh my love, Never. I'll always be here my darling. I fought too hard to let a prize like you go."Marguerite laughed a little hearing that and knew, dream or not, this was her John. Her smile lit up John's face and sent a rush of warmth through his body.

"I love you John Roxton."

"I love you Marguerite Roxton."

And with those words of affection the lovers shared a kiss of love with Roxton's hands entangled in Marguerite's raven tresses, while hers remained glued to his face. After their kiss of passion they just remained wrapped in each other's arms with Marguerite lying her head upon his shoulder and Roxton holding her, letting his head rest upon hers. As he observed his beauty, he noted how exhausted and purely drained she looked.

"Best get your beauty sleep Lady Roxton or else I'll be the beautiful one in this marriage." He said smiling and looking down upon his lady. Marguerite managed a weak laugh and replied saying,

"Though we know the impossibility of that (Which of course made Roxton chuckle) , I'll go only if you stay with me. I need you. This seems almost too good to be true. I just want you with me."

Roxton stared down smiling, "Of course my love. I'll stay with you forever and always." And with that he scooped her up walking over to their bed and pushed the covers away and laid her down taking off her boots. Then he climbed into their bed next to her and pulled the covers over them. And there they lie with Roxton's strong arms around Marguerite's tiny waist, holding her in the reassurance of his love until they both drifted off to sleep.


	11. Nothing like Pure Happyness

Morning arose and sunlight found its way into the lovers' room. As the sunlight hit Marguerite's face, she stirred about in her bed fighting the sunlight before she finally awoke and opened her eyes to a beautiful new day. She smiled thinking about the last night. Her John holding her as she drifted off into her dreams, his strong arms around her and his soft lips upon hers just made her glow. She turned to her other side to meet her lover's eyes and kiss the soft lips that had alleviated days of sorrow, but….. he was nowhere in sight. Marguerite jumped up and searched the room for any sign of him, but there was nothing. No boots, no hat, not even his vest that was usually strewn about a chair. Panic ensued.

"John!" she called almost to brink of tears. Her heart pounded in her chest. Terror sped through her mind. Was last night almost too good to be true? Had the disease really not subsided? What if he was on another rampage? She had to check on Jewel just to be sure she was safe. Marguerite jumped up and out of bed and raced upstairs to her daughter's room.

_Meanwhile upstairs in the kitchen……_

An aroma filled the treehouse and made its way into the bed chambers of its inhabitants. As Challenger, Ned, Veronica, little Layton and Summerlee stirred from their chambers, half awake and zombie-like, they followed the glorious smell into the kitchen where they found the formerly weak and ailing but now strong dark haired hunter bemusing over their makeshift stove. He had the table adorned with an array of fruits, flowers, nuts and sweet breads. All at once their eyes flashed open to the sight as if it were a mirage but the smell told them otherwise. They stood frozen in utter amazement until little Layton broke the silence with his sweet voice.

"Uncle John?" he called to Roxton as he peaked his head out to see as if he was in utter confusion and curiosity. With a smile brighter than the sunlight itself, Roxton turned around to him and then they all knew it was the John they had come to know and love. Relief flooded through them and happiness took over their faces as Layton rushed down out of Veronica's arms and into Roxton's. Roxton threw him up in the air saying "Layton my boy! How's the weather up there?!?" All the youngster could manage were spurts of laughter. Holding the boy in his arms he turned to his companions with his ever friendly smile and said "I just thought you would all appreciate a good breakfast after these couple of days of hell I put you all through." They all chuckled a bit as they gathered around the great hunter, hugging him and shaking hands.

" It was no trouble at all." Veronica said with tears swelling in her eyes as she went to kiss the cheek of the man who had become like an older brother to her.

" Yes, it's just good to see you up and about my good man." Challenger added.

"Well I think it's a fair bet to say that without you all I wouldn't be standing here so I thank you all." Roxton said tipping off his hat to them.

"So not to spoil the moment, but my stomach is daring to interject. What's on the menu for this morning John?" Ned said causing everyone to just laugh at Ned's poor timing and Veronica to nudge him with a warning look in her eyes. "What? I was just wondering." He attempted to add to his school boy defence as he looked back into the piercing blue eyes of his wife. Roxton attempted to save him as he always did.

"Well Ned theres…." He started when suddenly a rush of footsteps came up the stairs. A frantic Marguerite climbed and mounted the staircase with Jewel in her arms.

"Have you all seen....." She began to say when suddenly, he turned to his love . His eyes just seemed automatically connect to hers and his smile melted her in the very place she stood. Her words trailed off and were interrupted by her daughter's shout of "Daddy!!!" as she ran into his arms and john's similar shout of happiness saying "Princess!!!!" as her caught her and kissed her forehead. With a heart full of relief, a tear of happiness and joy rolled down Marguerite's cheek as she finished "……John." She seemed almost say it like it was a soft breath finally being let go. Her face glowed seeing him with their daughter and tears of joy gingerly kissed her cheeks. She remained in the doorway in pure bliss as she watched her husband and baby.

"Daddy it worked!!! It really worked!! You're all betta now!!" Little Jewel exclaimed. Though everyone stared in other utter confusion, Roxton completely understood his baby.

"It certainly did princess. I feel so much better now. Now Jewel I believe I have something to give you." Jewel looked at her "daddy" with her bright eyes and smiled. Roxton pulled the locket out of his shirt pocket and placed it around his daughter's neck. While tears of joy rolled down Marguerite and now Veronica's smiling faces, everyone else just stood grinning from ear to ear as they watched the beautiful scene between father and daughter.

"Jewel, my love, you made me feel so much better by letting me borrow Mummy's locket. Mummy must be a very special lady to make that locket make us both feel better, huh?" He asked as he winked over to his wife who just smiled as Jewel nodded eagerly in agreement with her father.

"Now princess I think its best Daddy give you the locket back so you can keep it safe for the next time you or I need it to make us feel better. Can you promise to keep it close to your heart? Roxton asked as he looked into his child's beautiful eyes. Jewel simply responded with a phrase she had learned from her daddy,

"Forever and always Daddy." Roxton grinned and hugged his daughter as tight as could he could without hurting her, while she wrapped her little arms around her father's neck. A low audible "AWWW" was murmured by their family who watched them. With one last kiss upon Jewel's forehead, he put her down and watched her scamper away as she went to show off her necklace some more to her "grandpa", Aunt "Ronnie" and little cousin. Then Roxton turned with his eyes meeting Marguerites and without a word he began to walk over to the woman who held his heart. Leaving the two lovebirds alone, everyone began to make their way to the table where Roxton had laid out a beautiful and delicious breakfast.

As he approached Marguerite, who stood leaning against the doorway with a smile fixed upon her face and tears slowly caressing her cheeks, their eyes locked and refused to let each other out of sight. Marguerite's heart beat so loud that it echoed in her ears, while Roxton's breathe quickened at the sight of his beauty. Before Marguerite could even manage a word, Roxton gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It wasn't a powerful and passionate kiss but a gentle, soft kiss that seemed to make Marguerite go absolutely weak in his arms. As their lips gently separated, they remained with their eyes closed and completely breathless. He opened his eyes as he smiled down at Marguerite who stood breathless. He wiped away hers tears with a soft stroke of his thumb against her cheeks and then kissed her forehead bringing her into his embrace. They remained there in each other's arms for a few seconds with Marguerite's head resting upon his chest and his resting upon hers as their hands clasped tightly and rest upon their hearts. No words were needed. For that moment of pure ecstasy, they simply wanted to bask in the essence of their love.

Finally after being wrapped in each other's arms as they stood in a deep meditation of love, Marguerite broke their silence.

"Don't you dare leave me again." Marguerite said as she held on tight to her husband as she rested upon his chest."

"Never again my love. Never again." He replied as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair continuously.

"John?" She called to him with her eyes still shut as she now rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Yes my love?" he replied as he looked down upon her with his eyes smiling.

"Do me a favor?" She asked.

"Anything my love." He replied as he held her even tighter.

"The next time I tell you to stay in the tent, Stay in the damn tent." John burst into his loud and hearty laugh that made Marguerite smile as she finally raised her head from his shoulder to meet his bright eyes with a small chuckle.

"Yes Maam!". John said through his laughter before he bent his head to yet again meet her welcoming lips. As they drew away Marguerite couldn't help but notice the intriguing devilish look her handsome lover had molded upon his face.

"What?" She questioned with a smile and arms folded across her chest, as she stood trapped under her husband's striking gaze. Roxton now stood with one hand upon the wall and the other in his pocket as he seemed to literally have his lady just where he wanted her.

"Since you mentioned it, we never did quite finish what we started in that tent. " He said as he traced his finger from the nape of her neck, down through the middle of the voluptuous mounds of her teasing breast, to the waistline of her skirt. She followed his finger with her eyes and gasped a little as he brought her closer to him. She smiled and looked deep into his eyes.

"_Forever the romantic, are we Lord Roxton? " she retorted with the playful banter of that morning when their adventure began. Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight, as her shadowy silhouette seems to caress the wall. Without a second thought Roxton simply replied _"_Only for you my dear" and in just that moment he leaned in to meet Marguerite's lips but was stopped by his sultry lady's finger upon his lips. Running her finger down his chest, she leaned closer to his ear and just blew into it for a second, letting her breath send shivers through Roxton. A small moan rose from her lord urging her to continue. Finally moving her hand up and through his hair she whispered into his ear, "Save that for the bedroom". And without another word she took her lord's hand and led him to the staircase as they quietly slipped away from the chaos of their family and down into their room where they could make their own cries in the wild. _

The End


End file.
